


Looking Sad And Beautiful

by amemorymaze



Series: Lumière [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemorymaze/pseuds/amemorymaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt isn’t entirely sure what he thinks of Blaine Anderson; the new kid who he lost his virginity to, the boy who causes the butterflies to flutter in his stomach and the only person in that school who may even be worth caring about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Sad And Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> For Rosie because she wanted an auction of promises (this took so long i'm sorry - I hope it was worth the wait).

Kurt isn’t entirely sure what he thinks of Blaine Anderson; the new kid who he lost his virginity to, the boy who causes the butterflies to flutter in his stomach and the only person in that school who may even be worth caring about.

It makes Kurt stomach twist at the thought of _that night_ and the way Blaine’s body moved against his and the way he gasped and moaned his name. The way that beforehand, Blaine whispered into his ear that it was his first time. And the way that Kurt didn’t have the courage to tell him the same.

As he opens his eyes, the telltale signs of a hangover swim around his head; the twinges of a headache and the way his stomach is turning, tells Kurt that maybe he doesn’t want to know exactly what happened the night before.

He can remember the taste of whisky on his tongue and laying under the stars. The smell of grass, damp in the night air. He remembers golden eyes and long eyelashes.

Closing his eyes, he tries to block the memories that cascade to the forefront of his mind and gets up.

 

 

 

 

Kurt’s never been good with dealing with the aftermath. He knows what he should do, he knows what’s right but he doesn’t know _how_ to do it. But with Blaine, Kurt wants to _try_.

 

 

 

 

When he walks past the choir room one day and sees Blaine playing the piano, he stops and stares. He watches the way Blaine’s fingers brush across the keys and the way he seems to move with the music. He sees the way Blaine laughs along with that Sam Evans kid, he smile lighting up the room as his eyes glint with happiness.

He’s about to leave when Rachel strides in alongside Schuester, pitching an idea about an auction of promises.

Kurt knows this won’t end well.

“So all we have to do is get people to bid for our services - no, not sexual services, Puckerman - I, for example, will obviously be giving out singing lessons,” Rachel says, “Any questions?”

There is silence for a split second before the room turns into yells and complaints. Kurt  feels kind of bad for Rachel, who’s idea, for once, isn’t particularly bad. It would work too, if they were popular and liked in the school.

Eventually, Schuester gets up and tells the group how he thinks it’s a great idea and they all have to participate, no questions.  (Kurt still knows it won’t end well).

 

 

 

 

That’s how a week later, Kurt finds himself at school after hours walking down the corridor towards the auditorium when he spots Blaine slipping into the bathroom.

Sneaking in after him, Kurt spots Blaine in front of the mirror, hands shaking with nerves as he straightens his bowtie.

He jumps when he feels hands against his, “we’ve gotta stop meeting like this, Anderson,” Kurt says, a small smile on his face.

Blaine lets out a quiet, nervous laugh and let’s Kurt guide his hand’s back down to his sides, grounding him.

“What’s got you so nervous?” Kurt asks, letting his fingers linger against Blaine’s a split second too long before he moves away, perching on the sink next to him.

“Didn’t you hear?” Blaine says, looking down, “they’re auctioning me off - well, not even me, just my services.”

Blaine looks up to smile at Kurt’s laughter, “I still can’t believe you’re actually doing that.”

Blaine shrugs, “It’s not like I have a choice.”

Kurt looks sympathetic, “You’ll be fine,” he says.

They’re silent for a few moments before Blaine whispers, “What if no one wants me?”

Blaine’s eyebrows scrunch up in worry and his eyes looks too bright.

“They do,” Kurt says, moving his arm slightly, as if to touch Blaine but stops last minute, “I promise.”

Blaine takes in a deep breath, his chest inflating as he stands taller as if Kurt’s confidence in him is contagious.

“I should go,” Blaine says, breathlessly. He takes a small step towards Kurt and reaches up on his tip-toes to press a light kiss on Kurt’s cheek, “Thank you.”

Kurt’s eyes go wide in surprise, “Anytime,” he whispers as Blaine leaves.

 

 

 

 

Kurt sits there, watching and waiting as Blaine sits on the stage with his hands clutched together between his knees trying to stop them from shaking as the bids gradually get higher.

Instead of getting no bids and leaving the stage to raucous laughter completely embarrassed because no one wanted him as Blaine was worried about, there are three jocks placing bids on his services as they laugh and laugh. Kurt admires the way Blaine still manages to hold his head high, ignoring the way that Schue doesn’t even seem to notice - just happy that the bids are increasing.

Kurt’s waiting for Schuester to stop this and realise that it’s not worth the money. But he doesn’t, just continues to increase the bids.

“$40?” Schue says and the jocks laugh as they become one step closer to winning.

“$100!” Blaine’s gaze shoots in Kurt’s direction as Kurt walks forward his hand in the air; fulfilling that promise he made mere hours before.

The jocks are silent behind him, glaring because there is no way they’d just waste that amount of money on a joke.

A few moments pass before Schuester says, “Any advances?”

When no one replies, he slams down the hammer, “Sold!”

Blaine gets up and leaves the stage instantly and the corners of Kurt’s mouth turn up as he sees a small smile cross Blaine’s face as he realises what Kurt just did.

 

 

 

 

 

There’s a reason why Kurt is who he is - why he doesn’t have friends and why he’s so focused on getting out of this town.

It’s because of people like this.

People who think that they can treat other people like they don’t matter and like they’re not worth it.

So when they surround him in the corridor and shove him into an empty classroom before they start mocking and leering at him, his hands start to shake in anger and fright because this can’t be happening again. He tries to shrug it off, sarcastically tells them that the only reason he bidded on Blaine was so that he could ‘fuck him’. They laugh and mock Blaine but it works, they leave.

He takes a few moments for Kurt to compose himself and takes a deep breath before he leaves the classroom.

As he exits he catches that golden gaze staring at him, the eyes wet with tears and before Kurt can react Blaine is talking, “I’m not -” Blaine begins, blinking back tears and Kurt exits the room, shocked at the sight in front of him, “I’m not some sort of _whore_ you can use for sex.”

“What?” Kurt says, taking a step closer to him.

“Don’t play dumb, we both know that I heard you, Kurt,” Blaine spits, “talking about how you’re going to _fuck me_.”

“Blaine, that’s not-”

“I don’t care,” Blaine says, gritting his teeth, the anger pulsing through his veins, “I don’t care anymore. I’m ” He takes a deep breath, “Take your goddamn money and leave me alone; tell them all to leave me alone.”

“Blaine…” Kurt begins.

“I’m so,” Blaine says, taking his glasses off of his face before rubbing his eyes, “I’m so fed up of everything - of this school, of the lies and rumours, of the people - of people thinking that they’re better than me just because I’m some gay, loser kid.”

Blaine turns and starts to walk down the corridor, blinking too much as he tries to stop the tears from falling.

“Blaine,” Kurt calls, chasing after him, “Wait, please.”

“Just…” Blaine says, turning around, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, “ _Fuck off._ ”

He turns around and leaves Kurt standing in the hallway, his pink hair flopping on his forehead, alone.

 

 

 

 

He throws himself into work at the shop; reorganizing all the paperwork, and changing tires and oil. He spends all of his free time after school working, trying to take his mind off the way Blaine’s avoiding him in the corridors; trying to forget Blaine’s face that evening last week, completely heartbroken.

It takes two days for his dad to notice and three days to say something about it.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on, kid?” Burt asks as they’re washing up the dishes.

Kurt frowns, scrubbing the plate in his hand viciously, “Nothing.”

“Uh huh,” Burt says, “So sorting through our entire paperwork at the shop, which you’ve never once complained about before this week, was just a spur of the moment thing.”

Kurt is silent for a few moments, “I messed up, dad.”

“What happened, bud?”

“I just- I said some pretty mean stuff about this guy-”

“Guy that you want to date, guy?”

Kurt makes a noise of affirmation, “Maybe?”

Burt hums, “Carry on?”

“Well, I said some stuff because I was angry and I wanted to get some people off of my back and he over heard and now I don’t know what to do.”

“Be honest with him,” Burt says. “Talk to him and explain.”

“It’s kind of hard when he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“You should still try, kiddo.”

 

 

 

 

It takes Kurt 3 days to try and talk to Blaine. And maybe hanging around outside glee club waiting for it to end wasn’t the best idea, especially since Blaine is the last person to leave the room.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, stepping towards him as he steps through the doorway.

Blaine stops and stares, his eyes soft for a moment before he blinks and a harsh glare is directed at Kurt.

“Can I talk to you, please?”

Before Blaine can answer, Rachel cuts in grabbing Blaine arm and dragging him away, “Obviously he doesn’t want to talk to you or he would’ve found you.”

“I just want to ap-”

“He doesn’t want your apology, Hummel,” Rachel says, glaring daggers at Kurt before turning away and dragging Blaine down the corridor.

 

 

 

 

He pauses, hand raised up about to knock on the door, wondering if this is what he should be doing. Taking a deep breath, Kurt knocks.

It takes a few moments before the door creaks open and Blaine’s standing there still wearing the bow-tie he had on earlier.

“Kurt!” Blaine says. “What are you doing here?”

“I just- I want to explain myself.”

Blaine looks down at the ground before shrugging, “Rachel’s going to kill me.”

Kurt has to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he follows Blaine into his lounge. They both sit on the loveseat, Blaine distances himself from Kurt by sitting almost on the arm of the chair.

“Look, Blaine -”

“Wait,” Blaine says; “I just want to ask. Were you only in this for sex? Because I got the impression there was _something_ there.”

“There still _is_ ,” Kurt says, running his hands through his pink hair, “Blaine, I didn't mean what I said.”

Blaine rolls his eyes.

“I promise” He says, moving slightly closer to Blaine, touching his hand as he looks him directly in the eyes; “I just wanted them to leave me alone. I’ve had some, uh, pretty rough times with people like that before and it brought back memories. I just - Blaine.”

He pauses, and holds his breath as Blaine moves down so that he’s on the seat properly, the two boys sitting close together.

“I really, _really_  care about you,” Kurt says; “I’m not - I’m no good with things like this, Blaine. I’ve never,” he closes his eyes briefly, “You were my first too.”

“Oh,” Blaine says breathily, “I really care about you too.”

(Kurt breathes.)

“I was an idiot, okay?” Kurt says, moving closer to Blaine.

“I believe you,” Blaine says, a small smile flitters across his face as he looks up at Kurt from under his eyelashes.

Kurt smiles back at him, his heart stuttering in his chest as Blaine steadily moves closer; so close that Kurt can count his eyelashes.

He presses his lips to Kurt’s, so softly that Kurt can barely feel it so he surges forward, his hands sliding to rest of Blaine’s waist and Blaine’s hands cup his face.

Kurt moves even closer as Blaine gently tugs his face closer to his, their kisses becoming deeper and more frantic.

Suddenly the front door slams and Blaine pulls back.

“Fuck,” Kurt says as Blaine stands up, grabbing Kurt’s hand as he drags him towards the front door.

“Mom!” Blaine says, “Hey!”

“Hi, sweetie,” she says, distracted as she hooks her coat up on the rack but as she looks up she spots Kurt and raises an eyebrow, “And who’s this?”

“Uh-”

“Hang on,” she says, smiling as she looks down at their joined hands, “This is the one you ki-”

“Mom!” Blaine says, “This is Kurt Hummel, he’s my uh-”

“Boyfriend,” Kurt says, smiling shyly at Blaine, “Um, I was just leaving because my dad will worry.”

Kurt goes to walk away, but Blaine pulls on their still inter linked hands and drags him in for a quick kiss, “See you soon?”

“Well, you still owe me a date, right?” Kurt says, smirking at Blaine’s look of confusion, “The auction?”

“Oh,” he says, smiling, “yeah, yeah. I’ll call you?”

“See you later,” he says, “it was nice meeting you Mrs Anderson.”

“You too, Kurt,” she says smiling as he shrugs his leather jacket over his shoulders and walks out the front door.

  
  
  
  


And that evening, when he’s home and laying on his bed on the phone to Blaine, talking about everything and nothing, he laughs until he can’t breathe and Kurt feels like he’s flying.

  



End file.
